kidr0b0fandomcom-20200215-history
Captain O.G. Hackmore
Captain O.G. Hackmore aka "Cap'n ]-is an amateur hacker and an American/Canadian(?) abroad, living in the Shibuya District in Tokyo, Japan. He currently serves as the [[SID6000] 's hands and also as his manager for the band KID R0B0. He was instrumental in rediscovering and rebuilding the SID6000 out of period computer and music equipment fused with modern technology after finding SID's backup data stored on hard disks, in a used video game store. Appearance Captain O.G. Hackmore can be recognized by his trademark long blond hair and Hulk Hogan inspired mustache. During his transmission appearances the Captain can be seen wearing a v-neck white body suit, and sunglasses (which he seems to have a fondness for, and changes at times), donning gawdy accessories as he pleases. He is rarely seen physically, whether due to his hacker activities or reclusive personality. His age is also unknown although there is some speculation. Personality Hackmore is an outgoing and manic individual, rarely holding a single position or idea for long. He is constantly moving from one project to the next and his apartment (which he now shares with the SID6000) reflects this eclectic array of half finished models, half-built synths, random assortments of half-trimmed bonsai trees and a six foot tall vinyl wall decoration of Skeletor speaking the phrase "The OG stands for Original Gangster!". Living what may be described as a NEET lifestyle, the Captain claims that is not the case and has stated several times whilst knee deep in a mix of memoriabilia and computer parts "I'm just a big fan" or "I just collect things". He also claims the reason for his reclusive behavior is not only due to his illegal partakings, but also due to the fact that "Music should be about the music...no more no less. The less time we get in the spot light the better. Save all that fame for our music, which speaks for itself" - Hackmore. The Captain's true passion was discovering the mystery behind the (formerly) unexplained Kid R0b0 phenomenon that swept through his adopted home of Japan in the mid to late 80s. Having solved the mystery, the Captain now devotes as much time as he can spare from hacking to aiding SID6000 in the creation of its dream. History Much of the Captain's history is a mystery, and he likes to refer to himself as an enigma wrapped in a sexy suit wearing secrecy like a cologne. Of course, SID6000 has actually uncovered his history, however the computer has little interest in divulging his friend's business. This much is known: Sometime around 1982-83, the Captain was employed with a telecommunications corporation headquartered in Sapporo and he managed to figure out a way to hack phone sex hotlines, allowing him to call up for free and make it seem as though he had paid, when instead he had been using a series of phantom credit card numbers. These cards didn't connect to any bank or real number, but by placing the numbers in a certain sequence, he was able to fool the credit card machines. The "Hackmo Method" quickly spread among internet usenets, and for a little while he was an early internet sensation. Of course the credit card companies eventually caught on and fixed the bug that Hackmo had exploited, but not before three years had passed. In 1984 He eventually moved on to work as a freelance tech repairman, and started getting into "Pirate Radio" as well. Other exploits include hacking hot ramen machines to score a free meal (or any vending machine for that matter), manipulating token machines at arcades for marathon gameplay sessions, cheating subway machines for free rides, and interfering with public broadcasting stations at late night to play Rambo/Rocky 3 and an array of other films. Whether or not the captain is actually good at what he does has yet to be seen, as most in the hacker community claim to have never heard of him, although some veteran hackers say otherwise, stating that he is actually a super hacker who fled arrest and extradition by producing fake citizenship records and donning the handle "Captain O.G. Hackmore" as well as changing his appearance as well. This may explain how he is able to go about life in public when necessary. Others say that he was actually a 15 year old computer genius, sent to live wthh his father on a military base in Japan after too many run-ins with the law in the US involving "Hacking". The adopted get up he donned was to fool people into thinking he was older as well as hiding his identity so he could enjoy the Tokyo nightlife. Whether or not these stories are true is yet to be seen, but it does provide quite the colorful background for qutie the colorful character. Current Plans The Captain is currently unemployed, but he earns some money here and there by working as a freelance tech consultant. For all of his wild antics and his generally scatterbrained nature, the Captain is a whiz with technology. He understands computer systems like a second nature, which has allowed him to bond with SID6000 as a real friend, something the Captain understandably lacks. For now the Captain wants to see his friend succeed, and he wants to be a part of the magic. Although the Captain is tone deaf and incapable of singing at all (although it hasn't stopped him yet in hopes of becoming "Karaoke King") he shows some skill in guitar and basic music and therefore helps SID6000 when he can. Having solved the mystery of Kid R0b0, the Captain is currently seeking the whereabouts of Milo Talbuth , the missing musician who helped teach SID6000 music and inadvertently gave it the dream it singlemindedly pursues. The Captain took what can best be described as a "Temporary Hiatus" after being smuggled into the US by musician friends June of 2014 so that he could secure parts to finish building a suitable housing unit for the SID6000, as well as to follow up on a couple of hints dropped as to the whereabouts of members of Project Apollo , which ended up with Hackmore himself literally being "jacked" into the internet for over two months. Under the constant care of friends, when he emerged from his stasis, he was frightened and spoke of regrets of "learning too much", which soon gave way to child like joy when he remarked on his looking "15 Years Younger" due to the vitamin/nutrient bath he had been submerged in. Not much has been revealed as to what was found/what happened during the Captains stay, but he did return to the US a second time to find himself what he called "some well needed closure man". Cultural References Television: *The name Captain O.G. Hackmore is an allusion to the 1984 Saturday Morning Cartoon character Cap'n O.G. Readmore. *The Captain draws his flamboyant dress style and charm(?) not only from SID's recommendations, but from WWF (at the time) entertainer "Jimmy the Mouth of the South" Music: *The Trademark Sunglasses & Mustache logo used by the Captain, is inspired by the composer Giorgio Moroder Radio: *Chuck Geiger is a Radio Personality whom the Captain draws inspiration from as well.